


All Vintage Misery

by DestielPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas likes fall out boy, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season 5-Alternate Ending, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielPhoenix/pseuds/DestielPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Dean asked Castiel, “Is this what the rest of our lives is going to be like?”<br/>“Do you want this to be the rest of our lives?” responded Castiel with another question.<br/>“Maybe if the food was better.” Dean joked.</p><p>(Alternate Ending to S5. Apocalypse is over. Sam has a soul. Everybody is generally okay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Vintage Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel fanfic I am writing with Sydney

“Umm,” Dean said, whilst Castiel nodded lightly, “Cas and I are in a relationship.”

 

He quickly went back to eating his pancakes.

 

 

“What did you say?” asked Sam, forcing himself to stifle his laughter.

 

“You heard me, I’m not saying it again.”

 

“Why? I see you 24/7. It’s not like there’s anything to hide”

 

“Shut up, bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

Sam finally giggled quietly, and then looked out the window. They finally had proper lives, ever since Lucifer was dealt with, and Heaven and Hell was sorted out. Sam was looking forward to it, and Dean and Castiel’s new relationship would just add to the piles of good news. He knew it was going to happen anyways, apocalypse or not.

 

“Dean, can I have some more syrup?” asked Castiel.

 

“Yeah.” Dean said, passing the raspberry syrup.

 

“I wanted maple syrup.” said Castiel.

 

“Freakin’ pain in the ass.” Dean murmured.

 

“It didn’t sound like you were in pain last night.” Castiel retorted.

 

Sam spit out his coffee, laughed to the point until he almost cried, and left the room.

 

-

 

“Deaan. I don’t like this station.” complained Castiel from the backseat.

 

“Hey, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” replied Dean.

 

“Yeah, but Cas is in the back.” Sam said.

 

“Backseats get even less say.” said Dean.

 

“Dean. I want Fall Out Boy.” Castiel demanded.

 

“Fall Out Boy? Sammy, what the hell have you been showing Cas?” Dean asked.

 

“Nothing, I’ve never heard of them.” Sam replied.

 

“Dean. Switch the station, now.” Castiel said.

 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and fiddled with the radio until Castiel seemed content.

 

“You happy now, Angelface?” Dean said, and smiled at Cas.

 

“Yes, I am. However, I disagree with being called Angelface.” Castiel responded.

 

“Hey, why does Cas get to pick the music?” Sam asked, clearly finding it unfair.

 

“Because I am having sex with the driver.” Castiel said behind Sam.

 

“I- No, actually, I can’t deny that.” Dean said.

 

“Do we need to talk about this?” Sam asked.

 

“Well, you are sitting in it.” Castiel stated.

 

“What do you-,” Sam began “Oh, in the car, Dean? You’re always going on about how this car’s your baby, and now you’ve fucked Cas in the passenger seat?”

 

“To correct your statement, Sam, it is not Dean who ‘fucks’ me. Also, not just in the passenger seat of the car.” Castiel said matter-of-factly.

 

Dean took a moment to glare at Cas for that.

 

“Oh, god.” Sam groaned. “And wait, Dean’s a bottom? Macho hunter guy Dean?”

 

Castiel nodded, and Dean switched the station back and turned the volume up, not wanting to have this conversation any longer.

 

“I guess you were never a marriage first kind of guy.” Sam retorted, wanting to have the last laugh.

 

-

 

(Picture next day date with castiel picnic shining for like 2 hours then starts to rain maybe kiss in the rain with umbrella of course erase after)

 

“So,” Dean asked Castiel, “Is this what the rest of our lives is going to be like?”

 

He then proceeded to grab a bacon sandwich from the straw-like picnic basket. Castiel wanted to have a proper date today, and though picnics were extremely cheesy, it was what Castiel wanted. He took a large bite of the sandwich. Preparing sandwiches was Castiel was a lot better doing it alone, or with Sam. Sam couldn’t cook if his life depended on it.

 

“Do you want this to be the rest of our lives?” responded Castiel with another question.

 

“Maybe if the food was better.” Dean joked.

 

“What about the company?” Cas asked.

 

“The company is pretty damn hot, if you ask me.” Dean replied, with a wink.

 

“Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful?” Castiel smiled.

 

“Sam needs to stop showing you movies.”

 

“But you like to show me movies.”

 

“I show you important movies.”

 

“I don’t think Paranormal Activity was that important.”

 

“Well, sometimes I show you movies so you’ll get bored and we can do other things.” Dean said, winking.

 

Cas started to laugh quietly, but got interrupted by a storm, followed by heavy rain.

 

“Well, son of a bitch,” Dean said, “Let’s go. Grab the basket.”

 

“Why don’t you grab the basket? You’re closer and I have the emergency umbrella.”

 

“Then let’s switch.”

 

“Okay then.”

 

Cas grabbed the delicate handles of the basket, making sure that he didn’t hit Dean by mistake. Although, Dean had already raced to the car, his hand on the hood of the Impala, panting. It didn’t seem as if he had used the emergency umbrella. He slipped inside the car.

 

“Let’s go, Cas!” Dean yelled from the open window. “If you’re wet, you’re going to mess up the Impala!”

 

Cas slid inside the the black car, the surface shining with the reflection of water droplets.

 

“Sometimes I think you love that car more than me,” Castiel grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> To updated soon.


End file.
